RUCivil War
The RUCivil War is an event that happened with ex-RUC members, Mickey Mouse and Willy Wonka. RUCs description of events Overall, the RUC wiki article was generally accurate about the events. "On the month of September, Popeye The Sailor and the rest of the RUC were discussing plans on annihilating demons for good when Willy Wonka came in. He tried to tell everyone that peace is the only solution to stop the evil demons. Popeye tried to explain to his friend that demons can not be negotiated with. Disgusted, Willy Wonka left. He told Mickey Mouse about the incident and the two began to conspire against the RUC so they can become leaders. A month later, Mickey Mouse and Willy Wonka began to rile thousands of soldiers to join their cause. This caused the RUCivil War. '' ''Friends and family of the RUC began to fight and kill each other for different agendas. Mickey Mouse kidnapped Fat Albert and Felix the Cat and brought them into a mine and tried to tell them why they're wrong and are giving them a chance to join their cause. Felix and Albert however, knew where their loyalty lay: With their friend Popeye. '' ''Disgusted, Mickey mouse tried to kill Felix but Felix fought back and kicked him into the mine shaft. The mine also began to collapse and the two left. '' ''Later on Willy Wonka began to attack Popeye when Garfield and Jafar came in to save the day. Jafar ordered his cobras to attack Willy Wonka and he temporary paralyzed Wonka. Popeye tossed Wonka in a jail cell and after that, it ended the RUCivil War. " Stuff Some points need to be addressed *Garfield was not present for any part of the war *Popeye was a lot less calm and composed then implied when telling Wonka about how "demons cannot be negotiated with" *Popeye's a warmonger, not even giving peace a chance *Most of the defectors are not friends or family with any of the loyalists... well, most of them aren't *The defectors didn't plan to attack or usurp the RUC leadership, they were more or less forming a new group of their own *Despite this, the RUC still attempted to crush the new clan Aftermath The captured Willy Wonka was put on death row mainly due to treason. It's already been more than three months since the RUC article was written, so Wonka must have been executed at this point. As for Mickey: "When going through the mine for Mickey Mouses body, they couldn't find his body. Instead they found a tunnel and a lot of empty bean cans. The tunnel lead outside under a city bridge. This lead people to believe Mickey Mouse survived his encounter with Felix. Every month Felix the cat gets strange letters that keep on saying how he'll avenge the fallen and Felix assumes this is Mickey Mouse, trying to anger him and is wondering when Mickey will strike again." Eh, fairly accurate enough. Category:Events Category:Radioactive Uber Clan